The present invention relates to an air-exhausting lehr for laminated glass sheets, comprising a tunnel-like lehr, having a longitudinal direction and a lateral direction; a conveyor for carrying laminated glass sheets continuously through the lehr; retainer elements present in the conveyor for holding the glass sheets in a substantially upright position and in a lateral direction of the lehr, i.e. crosswise relative to the conveying direction; air circulation ducts, having fans and heating elements associated therewith for blasting heated air between the laminated glass sheets presently on the conveyor within the lehr; slots associated with the air circulation ducts in the lehr's floor and ceiling for the circulation of air; and curtains or valves at the outer ends of the lehr tunnel for covering tunnel mouths.
This type of air-exhausting lehr is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,799 assigned to Tamglass Engineering Oy, the entire contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The specification of DE-198 09 582 Cl discloses a batch-type heat treatment space for performing a “Heat Soak” treatment on glass panels. Because of varying batch sizes, the heat treatment space is provided with movable walls for an enhanced circulation of hot air through between individual glass sheets